LEGO Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
The greatest Legend of Zelda game of all time - remade with Legos! Relive and rebuild the epic adventure of Link and Zelda in a way like never before in this action-adventure platform game. Play as virtually any character from Ocarina of Time, ''as well as a few from other popular Zelda games, such as Tingle or Veran and Onox from the ''Oracles ''series! Hyrule Field This is the main hub of the game. You can enter Castle Town, Kakiroko Village, Lon Lon Ranch, Zora's Domain, Lake Hylia, Kokiri Forest, Lost Woods and the Gerudo Valley from here. In Castle Town, you can purchase Red Bricks, Gold Bricks and character tolkens that you have found. In Kakariko Village, mini games can be played, such as the Shooting Gallery Minigame to earn a Gold Brick on the first run, a purple stub on the second run and blue studs for all following runs. Levels 'Part I: The Journey Begins' '''Boy Without a Fairy' Summary: Go with Saria to find the Kokiri Sword and the Wooden Shield to get past Mido. Talk to the Great Deku Tree. Characters: Young Link, Saria Enemies: Skull Kid, Deku Baba, Buisness Scrub Boss: none Suit Tolken: Minikit: Link's House Level Type: Puzzle Inside the Great Deku Tree Summary: Navigate through the Great Deku Tree and cure him of his illness to recieve the Emerald. Characters: Young Link, Saria Enemies: Deku Scrubs, Skulltula Boss: Queen Gohma (8 Hearts) Suit Tolken: Minikit: The Great Deku Tree Level Type: Puzzle/Action Hyrule Castle Summary: Sneak past the guards and reunite Malon with her father, Talon, after waking him with Malon's Cuccoo. Then sneak into Hyrule Castle to visit Princess Zelda (Young). Characters: Young Link, Malon (Young), Talon Enemies: Hyrule Guard Boss: none Suit Tolken: Minikit: Peahat Level Type: Stealth The Rock-People Summary: After getting the Guard the Keaton Mask, climb up Death Mountain and enter Goron City. Find Darunia and play Saria's Song for him and learn how to use Bomb Flowers. Characters: Young Link, Impa, Hyrule Guard (Keaton Mask) Enemies: Goron, Tektite Boss: none Suit Tolken: Minikit: Biggoron Sword Level Type: Action Dodongo's Cavern Summary: Darunia leads you to Dodongo's Cavern. Navigate the dungeon and defeat King Dodongo to liberate the Goron's feeding grounds. Characters: Young Link, Darunia Enemies: Keese, Keese (Fire), Dodongo, Armos, Lizalfos, Tektite Boss: King Dodongo (8 hearts) Suit Tolken: Minikit: Beamos Level Type: Puzzle/Action Zora's Domain Summary: Make your way up river to play your Ocarina in front of the waterfall. Enter Zora's Domain and speak to the king about his missing daughter. After retrieving her lost message from the secret underwater pass, continue on to Lord Jabu Jabu, who tries to suck you in. Characters: Young Link, Bean Seller Enemies: Deku Scrub, Octorok Boss: Lord Jabu Jabu (10 Hearts) Suit Tolken: Minikit: Zora Scale Level Type: Action/Puzzle/Adventure 'Part II: The Final Spiritual Stone and Sacred Realm' Inside Jabu Jabu's Belly Summary: Make your way through Jabu Jabu to reclaim what Princess Ruto lost. Defeat Barinade to get it back. Characters: Young Link, Princess Ruto Enemies: Stinger, Buisness Shrub, Skulltula Boss(es): Bigocto (3 Hearts), Barinade (6 Hearts) Suit Tolken: Minikit: Blade Trap Level Type: Puzzle/Action Castle Escape Summary: As Link rushes back to Hyrule Castle with the Spiritual Stones in hand, Impa and Princess Zelda (Young) must escape Ganondorf on horseback. Once at the bridge, fend Ganondorf off. Characters: Impa, Princess Zelda (Young) Enemies: Stalchildren, Peahats Boss: Ganondorf (8 Hearts) Suit Tolken: Minikit: Hyrule Castle Level Type: Action Seven Lost Years Summary: Link awakens, fully grown, and must fight his way out of the destroyed Castle Town. At Lon Lon Ranch, he must race Ingo to win the horse Epona. You must then escape Lon Lon Ranch. Characters: Link, Shiek, Malon Vehincles/Animals: Epona, White Horse Enemies: ReDead Boss: none Suit Tolken: Minikit: Temple of Light Level Type: Action/Race Dampe's Amazing Cave Race Summary: Enter the grave of Dampe and make your way through it. Aquire the Hookshot and find a way out of the ? House. Characters: Link, Dampe (Ghost), Guru-Guru Enemies: Poe, Deku Scrub, ReDead, Skulltula Boss: none Suit Tolken: Minkit: Kakariko Graveyard Level Type: Puzzle The Lost Woods Summary: Make your way through the Lost Woods. Defeat the Wolfos to gain access to the Sacred Forest Meadow. Sneak through the Forest Meadow and defeat the Club Moblin to enter the Forest Temple. Characters: Link, Mido Enemies: Moblin, Skull Kid, Deku Scrub, Buisness Scrub Boss(es): Wolfos (5 Hearts), Club Moblin (3 Hearts) Suit Tolken: Minikit: Snapper Level Type: Puzzle/Stealth Forest Temple Summary: Navigate the Forest Temple. Find the four colored Poes to light the lamps. Follow the shaft down and defeat Phantom Ganon to free Saria. Characters: Link, Sheik Enemies: Bubble, Stalfos, Deku Scrub, Octorok, Joelle (Orange Poe), Amy (Green Poe), Beth (Blue Poe), Meg (Purple Poe), Skulltula Boss: Phantom Ganon (10 Hearts) Suit Tolken: Minikit: Fairy Ocarina Level Type: Puzzle 'Part III: Awakening the Sages' Death Mountain Summary: Make the treacherous climb up Death Mountain as the volcano erpupts. Use the Hookshot to cross the broken bridge. Characters: Link, Sheik Enemies: Keese (Fire), Tektite Boss: none Suit Tolken: Link (Goron Tunic) Minikit: Death Mountain Level type: Action Fire Temple Summary: After entering the Fire Temple, free all of the Gorons to open the door to face Volvagia and free Darunia, the final Goron. Obtain the Fire Medallion. Characters: Link, Sheik Enemies: Keese (Fire), Tektite, Flare Dancer Boss: Volvagia (6 Hearts) Suit Tolken: Link (Megaton Hammer) Minikit: Volvagia Level Type: Puzzle/Action Ice Cavern Summary: Fight through the frozen cavern. Defeat the White Wolfos and acquire the Iron Boots. Characters: Link, Sheik Enemies: Keese (Ice) Boss: White Wolfos (3 Hearts) Suit Tolken: Link (Zora Tunic) Minikit: Freezard Level Type: Action Water Temple Summary: Navigate through the Water Temple with the adult Princess Ruto to awaken her as a sage and obtain the Water Medallion. Characters: Link (Zora Tunic), Princess Ruto (Adult) Enemies: Tektite, Shell Blades, Stinger Boss(es): Dark Link (4 Hearts), Morpha (8 Hearts) Suit Tolken: Minikit: Big Octo Level Type: Puzzle Oh, Well Summary: Rescue the residents of the burning Kakariko Village. Fight the invisible creature terrorizing the town. Afterwards, return to the well as Young Link and play the Song of Storms. Enter the well and navigate it to find the Lens of Truth. Characters: Link, Sheik, Young Link, Guru-Guru Enemies: Bubble, ReDead, Keese, Gibdo, Skulltula Boss: Dead Hand (4 Hearts) Suit Tolken: Minikit: Windmill Level type: Action/Puzzle Shadow Temple Summary: Pursue the invisble creature into the Shadow Temple with Sheik. Find and rescue Impa inside. Hunt down the creature, Bongo Bongo, and destory it to gain the Shadow Medallion Characters: Link (Hover Boots), Sheik, Impa Enemies: Bubble, Keese, ReDead, Gibdo, Skulltula, Like Like Boss: Bongo Bongo (10 Hearts) Suit Tolken: Link (Hover Boots) Minikit: Royal Family Tombstone Level Type: Action/Adventure 'Part IV: The Final Battle' Gerudo Valley Summary: Sneak past the Gerudo and rescue the captured carpenters Ichiro, Jiro, Sabooro and lastly, Shiro. Defeat the Gerudo Theives and the gerudo Third-In-Command, Aveil. Characters: Link, Sheik, Mutoh, Shiro Enemies: Gerudo, Gerudo Theif Boss: Aveil (3 Hearts) Suit Tolken: Minikit: Gerudo Fortress Level Type: Stealth/Action The Haunted Wasteland Summary: Travel across the dangerous desert with Phantom Guide. Upon entering the Desert Colossus, find the SIlver Gauntlets to enter the Spirit Temple. Characters: Link, Sheik, Phantom Guide Enemies: Skulltula, Poe, Keese, Bubble Boss: none Suit Tolken: Link (Silver Gauntlets) Minikit: Goddess of Sand Level Type: Adventure Spirit Temple Summary: As Young Link, make your way through the Spirit Temple until you acquire the Mirror Sheild. Then, as Link, rescue the captured Nabooru from Twinrova, Koume and Kotake. Characters: Young Link, Nabooru, Sheik Enemies: Keese (Fire), Bubble, Boss(es): Iron Knuckle (4 Hearts), Koume (4 Hearts), Kotake (4 Hearts) Suit Tolken: Link (Mirror Shield) Minikit: Spirit Temple Level Type: Puzzle Ganon's Tower Summary: With the power of the sages, storm Ganondorf's Castle. Receive Super Strength from the Great Fairy and rush to save Princess Zelda. Break each of the six barriers with the sages in their respective rooms. Climb the staircase and enter Ganondorf's room. Characters: Link, Sheik, Impa, Saria, Darunia, Princess Ruto (Adult), Nabooru, Rauru Enemies: Skulltula, ReDead, Deku Scrub, Keese (Fire), Keese, Octorok, Bubble, Gibdo, Lizalfos Boss: none Suit Tolken: Link (Golden Gauntlets) Minikit: Ganon's Tower Level Type: Action Castle Catastrophe Summary: Battle the King of Evil, Ganondorf. Send his balls of light back at him to stun him and then attack. After defeating him, escape the castle with Princess Zelda. Characters: Link (Mirror Sheild), Princess Zelda (Crystal), Princess Zelda Enemies: Lizalfos, Stalfos, Keese, Skulltula Boss: Ganondorf (10 Hearts) Suit Tolken: Nabooru (Possessed) Minikit: Hylian Shield Level Type: Action The Final Battle Summary: With the castle collapsing, Ganon rises from the rubble. Battle him and reclaim the Master Sword. As Zelda, stun him with the power of the Sages and deliver the final blow. Characters: Link (Megaton Hammer), Link, Princess Zelda Enemies: none Boss: Ganon (15 Hearts) Suit Tolken: Ganondorf (Ganon) Minikit: The Triforce Level Type: Action Characters (120 Total) *Young Link **Bunny Hood, Mask of Truth, Zora Mask, Goron Mask, Gerudo Mask *Link **Mirror Sheild, Goron Tunic, Zora Tunic, Hover Boots, Megaton Hammer, Silver Gauntlets, Golden Gauntlets *Princess Zelda (Young) *Princess Zelda **Crystal *Sheik *Sheik (Smash Bros) *Ganondorf **Cloak, Ganon *Saria *Malon *Malon (Young) *Talon *Impa *Impa (Skyward Sword) *Hyrule Guard (Keaton Mask) *Bean Seller *Phantom Guide *Princess Ruto (Adult) *Princess Ruto *Rauru **Kaepora Gaebora *Guru-Guru *Skull Kid **Skull Mask, Majora's Mask, Twilight Princess *Mido *Dampe *Dampe (Ghost) *Mutoh **Poacher's Saw *Shiro *Jiro *Sabooro *Ichiro *Aveil *Gerudo *Gerudo Theif *Nabooru **Iron Knuckle *Great Fairy of Magic *Stalfos *Mamamu Yan *Link of the Gorons *Zora *Happy Mask Salesman *Anju *Grog *Ghost Hunter *Hyrule Guard *Hyrule Guard (Injured) *Lake Scientist *Koume *Kotake *Phantom Ganon *Ingo *Ingo (Future) *Fado *Fado (Beta) *Male Kokiri *Female Kokiri *Amy *Beth *Joelle *Meg *Man on the Roof *Granny *Carpet Merchant *Beggar *Medicine Shop Man *Bomb Shop Man *Hot Rodder *Pierre the Scarecrow *Bonooru the Scarecrow *Mini-Game Operator *Graveyard Boy **Spooky Mask *Pond Owner *Pond Owner (Young) *Pond Owner (Old) *Deku Scrub *Mad Shrub *Buisness Scrub *Stinger *Skulltula **Big Skulltula, Gold Skulltula *ReDead *Gibdo *Lizalfos *Stalchild *Dead Hand *Deku Baba *Keese *Keese (Fire) *Keese (Ice) *Bubble *Poe *Dark Link **Transparent, Shadow Form *Flame Dancer *Tektite *Peahat *Octorok **Rock Species, River Species, Grass Species *Twinrova *Twin #1 *Twin #2 *Honey *Darling *Din *Farore *Nayru *Great Fairy of Power *Great Fairy of Courage *Great Fairy of Wisdom *Sakon *Desert Goddess *Flat *Sharp *Shikashi *Dodongo *Armos *Morpha *Dinalfos *Like Like *Rich Father *Running Man **Bunny Hood *Gossip Stone *Know-It-All Brother *Tingle *Veran *Shigeru Miyamoto **Hylian Shield *Reggie Fills-Aime **Hylian Shield, Black Suit, Gray Suit *Koji Kondo **Black Suit, Tingle 'Big Characters' *Ganon *Moblin *Club Moblin *Shooting Gallery Man *Bongo Bongo *Wolfos *White Wolfos *Gohma *Volvagia *Barinade *Bigoctorok *Medigoron *Biggoron *Darunia *Goron *King Dodongo *Onox Character Abilities *LEGO Ocarina of Time/Character Abilities Ability Levels Saria's Song Available: After "Inside the Great Deku Tree" and before "Hyrule Castle." Summary: Learn to play Saria's Song by performing it in front of the five Deku Scrubs Characters: Young Link, Saria Enemies: Deku Scrubs Purpose: All characters with instruments can now use them. Epona's Song Available: After "Dodongo's Cavern" and before "Zora's Domain." Summary: Use Epona's Song to call Young Epona to you. Ride Epona and jump over the five barriers. Once they are jumped over, they are destroyed. Use the destroyed barriers to rebuild the exit gate. Characters: Young Link, Malon (Young), Talon Enemies: none Purpose: Malon (Young), Malon and characters with an Ocarina can now summon a horse from certain spots. Royal Family's Tomb Available: After "The Rock-People" and before "Dodongo's Cavern." Summary: Learn the Sun's Song and use it to stop the five ReDeads from attacking. This will open a portal to leave the underground tomb. Characters:Young Link, Dampe Enemies: ReDead, Gibdo Purpose: Malon and characters with an instrument can play the Sun's Song to defeat ReDeads and Gibdos. The Fishing Pond Available: After "Inside Jabu Jabu's Belly" and before "Castle Escape." Summary: Go fishing to collect five fishes. Bring them to the tank on the Pond Owner's desk and drop them in. Once you have all five, the tank will burst. Use the scattered pieces to rebuild the door to leave. Characters: Young Link, Pond Owner (Young) Enemies: Piranha Purpose: Unlock the ability to fish for all characters who are able to. Death Mountain Crater Available: After "Fire Temple" and before "Ice Cavern." Summary: Use the Megaton Hammer to hit the five switches to make the lava recede so you can escape the volcano. Characters: Link (Megaton Hammer), Darunia Enemies: Tektite, Keese (Fire) Purpose: The Megaton Hammer is now useable for Link (Megaton Hammer) in levels or in the main hub. Archery Range Available: After "Gerudo Valley" and before "The Haunted Wasteland." Summary: Shoot the five wooden targets with your bow and arrow. The Gerudo will give Link flaming arrows to burn the targets. Characters: Link, Gerudo Enemies: none Purpose: Link can now use flaming arrows to ignite TNT Crates and other things. Gerudo Training Grounds Available: After "Spirit Temple" and before "Ganon's Castle." Summary: Open the five doors using the new Ice Arrows that the Gerudo woman gives you. Characters: Link, Gerudo Enemies: Stalfos, Wolfos, Like Like, Keese (Fire) Purpose: Allows Link to use Ice Arrows to freeze certain objects and enemies. Extra Levels These levels become available after a certain amount of Gold Bricks are collected. Hyrule Summary: Collect 1,000,000 Studs as quickly as you can in a miniture version of Hyrule built entirely out of Lego bricks. Characters: Ganondorf, Dark Link Enemies: Kokiri Boy, Gerudo, Zora, Goron, Hyrule Guard Biggoron Trading Sequence Summary: Find the Pocket Cucco Egg in the Cucco Pen and give it to Anju. Locate Cojiro in the Lost Woods area and lead him to Grog. In the Potion Shop, use the Odd Mushroom to make the Odd Potion. Defeat the Stalfos attacking Fado back in the Lost Woods and give her the Odd Potion that they drop. Inside the carpenter's tent, find their missing Poacher's Saw and give it to Mutoh who will give you the Broken Goron's Sword. A cut scene will occur where Biggoron gives you a pescription for his irritated eyes and Link gets the Eyeball Frog from King Zora. In the Lakeside Labratory, help the Lake Scientist to make World's Finest Eyedrops. Characters: Link, Biggoron, Lake Scientist Enemies: Stalfos Great Fairy Fountain Summary: Restore the fountain to its former glory by reviving the fairies and reconstructing the fountain itself. Characters: Great Fairy of Magic, Great Fairy of Power Enemies: ReDead Super Cuccos Summary: Locate the three "Super Cuccos" among the massive crowd of Cuccos inside the house at Lon Lon Ranch. Characters: Talon, Malon (Young) Enemies: none Category:LEGO Legend of Zelda Category:LEGO Category:Video Games Category:LEGO video games Category:LEGO Games Category:Legend of Zelda franchise